puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Walker
Walker is the captain of the crew Sage. Biography Walker started on Sage the first day it was open to greenies. He sailed around Sage for a week before joining his first crew. After pillaging with Squirt and Sinbad of a couple of times, he asked to join the crew as a full member and worked his way up to officer in a couple of weeks. It was there he meet Ariannaleigh who he would later make the crew The Drop Off with. By the end of Sepetmber Walker was a fleet officer in East Australian Current and him and Ariannaleigh started speaking about making a crew as co-captains. And so on Octber 4th The Drop Off was born. He and Ariannaleigh started pillaging as often as they could to get new members. By the end of the month they had caught the eye of someone in the flag The Light Brigade. The Drop Off joined the flag in early November and stayed till the flag was decommissioned in February. After that Walker and crew joined up with friends Ivanthered and Gracemalley in the flag Deadman's Vengeance. In July of 2006 Walker meet Irishgoddes. In August of 2006 they married and are still together. In September of 2006 a fight in crew saw the departure of a few of the officers in The Drop Off, most notably Ariannaleigh. After Ari left the crew Walker felt that The Drop Off as it was had died. So after she left he opted to rename the crew Rising Storm. It is at this time between September and November that Walker was made king of Deadman's Vengeance. From December to April of 2007 Walker was rarely on due to real life. Though when he came back he was told he would be losing a good number of officers in his crew as they were leaving to make a new crew House. Through there have been some hits to the crew Walker keeps running it and doing the best he can. In October of 2007 Walker was replaced as King of Deadman's Vengeance. After a few months Walker was once again king of DV but after having some fun with a royal that wasn't around and making him king, Walker and the Senior Royals opted to make the flags alt/veto vote Dmv the Monarch. As of the end of May '08 the flag is run by the three Senior Royals Cozzy, Nadro and Walker though Dmv. Together they are known as the three stooges. Notes While trying to keep everyone fooled in to thinking he is sweet and innocent in reality he is just as messed up and sick as the rest of his flag. Walkerisms * "Kick them in z balls." * "Peace and grease yo." * "Stay gravy..I mean groovy." * "mmmm gravy...the breakfast of champions." * "I did not have sexual relations with that pig." Accomplishments * First fleet officer in the crew East Australian Current * Co-founder and captain of the crew Rising Storm * Former titled member of the flag The Light Brigade * Former senior royal of the flag Deadman's Vengeance * King of Deadman's Vengeance Alts Purringpuss and Deathscallin